Xerxes Break/Gallery
Break.jpg BREAK 2.jpg Break 1.jpg Break beats Cheshire.jpg Break finds poisioned Sharon.jpg Break's Illegal contractor mark is shown.jpg Hutter frver.jpg|Break with Mad Hatter Snapshot20090615212112.jpg Ph17 break.jpg Pandorahearts09-00021.jpg Pandorahearts12-00030.jpg|Break faces with his past-self at the magic mirror in Cheshire's Dimension Ph15 break.jpg|Break got the Cheshire's bell break-struck.jpg -Pandora-Hearts-Episode-4-Rendezvous-pandora-hearts-15602649-704-396.jpg -Pandora-Hearts-Episode-4-Rendezvous-pandora-hearts-15586229-704-396.jpg Break vebvrt.jpg WHAT? Break.jpg xarxes2.jpg break sakura.jpg xerxus sama.jpg Break-998.jpeg Break-9809.jpeg Break-Pandora987.jpeg Sharon126.jpg screen10.jpg Break and Gilbert.jpg 485749.jpg 183961.jpg Cheryl123.jpg 2954444189 1 3 9zYmeiX7.jpg Break-appear.png 236129.jpg Kevin2.jpg Break1.jpg Xerxes sharon break rainsworth.jpg Sharon_Break.png Break Sharon.jpg Vincent_Break.jpg Break 55.jpg Echo-vincentnightray-xerxesbreak.jpg Break's eyes.png Pandora Class.jpg SP3.jpg SP4.jpg SP7.jpg SP15.jpg SP18.jpg Gil-break-emily.png Kevincheshireinanime.png Reimcatchesunconsciousnessbreak.png The five with Ada.png breakconfusedwithaliceinBarmaDukedom.png breakozinsnowflakes.png TheIntentionKevinCheshiresensedthefallenofSablier.png|Kevin, The Intention & Cheshire during the fallen of Sablier into Abyss Ep13 - break in the magic mirror.png|Break in the magic mirror at Cheshire's Dimension Ep07 - BREAK LOOKS FUNNY WITH THAT GLASSES.png|One of Break's equipment of Pandora's member : a spyglassess Ep12 - break tersedot dalam cermin.png|Break is seized by his memories at magic mirror in Cheshire's Dimension Ep21 - break kurang senang.png|Break ready to meet Rufus Barma Ep21 - breakevin2.png Ftop - break slashing rufus' illusion self.png Ep21 - break tak sadarkan diri.png|Unconscious Break Ep22 - break jatuh ke dalam abyss.png|Break (as Kevin) fell into the Abyss Ep21 - kevin terbengong-bengong.png|Break (as Kevin) met with Intention of the Abyss for the first time Ep21 - kevin sangat terkejut.png Ep22 - the intention took kevin's left eye anime.png Ep22 - senyum mengejek break pada rufus.png Ep22 - KYAAWW KEREN KEREN POSE BREAK YANG INI.png Ep22 - kevin histeris.png Ep20 - 004.png Chap10.jpg Chap13.jpg Chap14.jpg Chap23.jpg Chap24.jpg Chap29.jpg Chap30.jpg Chap53.jpg Ch9 Alice Break.jpg Ch9 Oz Break.jpg Ch12 Break.jpg Ch13 Break Gil.jpg Ch13 Break Gilbert.jpg Ch14 Break Alice.jpg Ch18 Cheshire Break.jpg Ch20 Break.jpg Ch21 Cheshire.jpg Ch21 Break.jpg Ch21 Reim Break.jpg Ch21 Vincent Break.jpg Ch22 Oz Break.jpg Ch22 Break Oz.jpg Ch23 Break Reim.jpg Ch23 Reim Break Oz.jpg Ch23 Vincent Echo.jpg Ch23 Sharon Break.jpg Ch23 Break.jpg Ch28 Sharon Oz.jpg Ch28 Drunk.jpg Ch30 Break.jpg Ch30 Cheshire Break.jpg Ch30 Intention Cheshire.jpg Ch31 Kevin.jpg Ch31 Break Rufus.jpg Ch32 Break.jpg Ch32 Kevin.jpg Ch32 Intention Kevin.jpg Ch32 Oz Gil Break.jpg Ch32 Vincent Kevin.jpg Ch39 Break Lottie.jpg Zwei 8.jpg Alice and break.jpg Break_Sheryl.jpg Lottie Break.jpg Wdevvf.jpg Vfevrvfev.jpg gzsgrhyerhreh.png kaedeanarg.png 456344.png DEGHDFHdrhjtu.png Njawjbkssjkdg.png hiv;iv;v;i.png Break and Sharon.png xxb134.png xxb58.png Pool2.jpg cool.jpg cool1.jpg cool3.jpg cutee2.jpg 3034526695 1 15 xpAfwC5g.jpg Kevin's past.jpg Break13.jpg Ch86 Sharon Break.jpg Ch86 Shelly Break.jpg Ch86 Sheryl Break.jpg Ch88 Reim Break.jpg Owl Break Reim Sheryl Sharon.png|Break stepping off Owl after arriving in Sablier with Sheryl, Sharon, Reim, Oz, Alice and Gil 92 - Break, Oswald.jpg Young Break (Kevin).jpg 92 - Break.jpg 90 - Break Vincent.jpg 90 - Break Sablier.jpg 90 - Break.jpg Break Sharon Mad Hatter - 87 - 3.jpg Break Elliot 52.jpg Break Dug - 87 - 1.jpg Break Gil 53.jpg Break - 3.jpg Break - 4.jpg Break - 5.jpg Break - 6.jpg 92 Gil Break.jpg 81 - 2.jpg 81 - 3.jpg 87-6.jpg 87-8.jpg Chap66.png Chap87.png Chapter 88.png Break where are you.jpg Break collapses.jpg Ch93 Lottie Break.jpg 98 - Reim Break.jpg MineOfMine Break.jpg Evidence Break.jpg Pandora.Hearts.412409.jpg Xerxes Chair.png Volume8.jpg Xerxes Special.png Love226.jpg Love93.jpg love235.jpg Volume 3.jpg Volume12.jpg 166.jpg April2011.jpg November2011.jpg October2011.jpg May.jpg 0PhlimitedDVDcoverdetectiveBreak.jpg|Detective Break Limited animate DVD cover 408795.jpg 620741.jpg 2010-February.jpg 2010-January.jpg King Break.jpg 2010-October.jpg August.jpg Odds and Ends Chibi.jpg Cal 2011.jpg January2012.jpg July2012.jpg November2012.jpg OzGil VinceBreak.jpg PH Characters.jpg October2014.jpg November2014.jpg Special Edition v16.jpg Xerxes Special.png Volume9.jpg Volume6.jpg PH4 Back.jpg Chap31.jpg Chap47.jpg Chap20.jpg Chap55.jpg Chap54.jpg Chap84.jpg Staccato Drop.jpg Coverinside p2.png Animepedia SpecialCD.jpg Ost2.jpg PH22 Drama CD Back.jpg 2014 Calendar Card.jpg 22AlternativeBack.png PH22 Card.png PH22 Alt Front.jpg Opening - break 2.png|Break biting a lollipop at opening thme of anime Opening - break and sharon.png|Break (and Emily) with Sharon at the titlecard of the anime opening theme Ending - Xerxes Break and Emily.jpg|Xerxes (and Emily)'s appearance in first ending theme of anime Ending 2 - break and sharon.png|Break's appearance with Sharon at second ending theme of anime Trailer - breakspyglasses.png|Break with his spyglasses in the anime trailer Category:Photo Gallery Category:Character Subpages